


Imagine: Ezio talking dirty to you in Italian

by TheBGassassin



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Dirty Talk, F/M, Foreplay, Humor, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBGassassin/pseuds/TheBGassassin
Summary: When Ezio comes back after a mission, you two engage in devious endeavors, but Ezio has an even more devious idea
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	Imagine: Ezio talking dirty to you in Italian

The moment Ezio had cornered you against the wall, kissing you passionately with his hands roaming your body all over, you knew you were in for a night of fun. You two had been away from each other for awhile and as soon as he came home, you couldn’t wait to greet him. And so did he… “Ezio…” you gasped, as his lips left yours, only to kiss down your cheek and jaw to your neck “Mi amore, talk dirty to me…” Ezio smirked devilishly against your skin. He knew you loved it when he talked dirty to you in his native language, even if you didn’t understand a word, so an idea came to mind…

“Metti una grande casseruola a fuoco medio e aggiungi un cucchiaio di olio d'oliva.“ he groaned in your ear, sending a shiver down your spine “Aggiungi quattro fette di pancetta tritata finemente e friggi per dieci minuti fino a quando diventano dorati e croccanti.“ You didn’t know what it was about his dirty talking. All you knew in Italian were the phrases he would commonly use, but there was something so hot about his voice and the way he would speak, it made you wet and ready for him almost instantly. “Ridurre il fuoco e aggiungere le due cipolle, le due carote, i due gambi di sedano,” He planted open-mouthed kisses on your throat, gently grazing his teeth over the skin “i due spicchi d'aglio e le foglie di tre rametti di rosmarino, tutti tritati finemente, quindi friggere per dieci minuti.” Another shudder passed through you, as he exposed your breasts and kissed the valley between them. 

“Mescola spesso le verdure fino a quando non si ammorbidisce.“ He continued, his hands now slowly caressing your thighs and groping your butt, giving it a firm squeeze “Aumentare il fuoco a medio-alto, aggiungere un chilo di carne macinata e cuocere, mescolando per cinque minuti fino a quando la carne è rosolata ovunque.“ He had only said so much and you were already moaning wantonly and grinding against him. 

“Aggiungi un chilo di pomodori, foglie di basilico tritate finemente, un cucchiaio di origano essiccato, due foglie di alloro, due cucchiai di salsa di pomodoro,” You were becoming so hot for him, you could barely stand it anymore. You needed him so bad… But when you tried to touch him, Ezio gripped both your wrists and held them above your head, the cocky smirk never leaving his face. Smug bastard. So that’s how he wants to play. “Una tazza di brodo di manzo, un peperone rosso senza semi, tritato finemente, mezza bottiglia di vino rosso e sei ciliegia pomodori divisi in due.“ Usually when he talked dirty to you in Italian, he would at some point translate his words, but oh, who cares, his voice was driving you crazy! 

“Mescolare con un cucchiaio di legno, rompendo i pomodori.“ Ezio looked up at you with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. You were just about to ask him what was on his mind, when he scooped you up in his arms bridal-style and carried you over to the bed, placing you down gently and going on top of you. “Portare a ebollizione, ridurre a fuoco basso e coprire con un coperchio.” He stripped you of your shirt completely and was now busying himself with your bottoms, taking his sweet time in the process. “Cuocere per un'ora, mescolando di tanto in tanto, fino ad avere una salsa ricca e densa.” 

You couldn’t take it anymore of his teasing! “Ezio…” you whined, looking up at him with the most pleading look you could make “Please, Ezio, don’t tease me. Tell me already, what are you saying?” All he did was chuckle “Patience, amore.” he hushed you, placing a chaste kiss on your lips. “Quando il bolognese è quasi finito, cuoci gli spaghetti…” And that was when it dawned on you… “Ezio what the fuck kind of spaghetti are you talking about?!” you asked, sitting up and stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

In that moment, Ezio couldn’t keep in his laughter anymore. He burst out in a fit of laughs and when he managed to calm down enough to speak, he wiped off a small tear and turned to you “I was telling you the recipe for my mother’s spaghetti.” 

Oh… You would have laughed as well if you didn’t want to throw the nearest object straight at his smug face. All this time he was talking in that sensual voice and what he was actually saying was a recipe for his mom’s spaghetti?! “Come on, don’t be mad. Do you know how hard it was for me to not laugh midway?” he burst out laughing again. He was definitely going to get a punishment, you were certain of that.


End file.
